The Philosopher Stone
by Cinderbell
Summary: Rose, soeur jumelle d'Harry Potter a vécu une enfance assez difficile. Elle va à Poudlard, retrouve son frère et là, ensemble avec leurs amis, ils vont faire face à de belles aventures.


_Salut, je voulais vous dire que j'abandonnais mon ancienne histoire. Je n'étais as vraiment inspirée quand je l'ai écrite. Et je comprend donc que je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review mais je remercie quand même l'auteur qui s'est donné la peine de l'écrire. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Le thème est à peu près le même, on parle de la soeur jumelle d'Harry Potter. Le 1er chapitre parle de sa vie avant Poudlard, et peut être ce sera ainsi jusqu'au 2ème ou 3ème. _

_Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 1: Il faut que tu sois forte. **

**1er novembre 1981**

Pendant toute la journée de la Toussaint, des gens bizarres étaient apparus dans les rues, il portaient tous des robes assez particulières et tout le monde pensait qu'ils appartenaient à une secte. Cependant, ils étaient loin de s'imaginer ce qui se tramait réellement dans le monde. Ces personnes étaient des sorciers, des sorciers heureux. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler. En effet, leurs hiboux volaient partout et beaucoup de nombreux moldus l'avaient remarqué, mais aussi beaucoup d'autre phénomènes étranges.

Cependant, cette nuit là, un homme apparut dans l'angle de la rue Privet Drive à Little Whinging . Il était grand , mince et très vieux à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore: directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il s'avança vers la maison du 4 Privet Drive, où tranquillement installé était un chat.

Dumbledore sourit au chat comme si c'était une vrai personne.

" C'est amusant de vous voir ici Professeur Mcgonagall" dit-il

Le chat s'était à présent transformé en une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat.

" Comment avez vous su que c'était moi ? " demanda-t-elle.

"Mon cher Professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide. "

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte Albus ? " demanda t-elle après un moment.

" J'en ai bien peur Professeur , le bon comme le mauvais. " dit-il d'une voix claire

"Et les enfants ? " demanda-t-elle, tout en marchant vers la maison du 4.

"Hagrid doit les amener. " répondit-il tranquillement.

" Vous croyez qu'il est sage de confier une mission aussi importante à Hagrid " continua t-elle, incertaine.

Le professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers Mcgonagall et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Oh professeur, je n'hésiterait pas à lui confier ma propre vie " dit-il beaucoup plus que certain contrairement à la femme sévère.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit surgit de nul part accompagné d'une lumière éblouissante. Une lumière provenant du ciel. Doucement, cette lumière semblait descendre vers eux , vers le sol et c'est la qu'on pu voir une moto, distinctement se poser sur le sol. Dessus était un homme très grand avec une barbe noir et des cheveux broussailleux. Il descendit de la moto pour faire face aux deux professeurs qu'il salua.

" Pas de problème j'espère Hagrid. " demanda le professeur Dumbledore .

" Nan , les deux petits se sont endormis dès qu'on a survolé Bristol. " dit-il avec confiance.

Hagrid se retourna et prit dans ses deux bébés endormis, enroulés autours d'un drap. Il les plaça dans les bras des deux professeurs.

Après un moment à les regarder, Mcgonagall se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

" Albus, croyez vous qu'il est convenable de confier ces enfants à des gens pareils? " demanda t-elle . " Je les ai observés toute la journée et ce sont les pires moldus qu'on puisse imaginer ! Je vous assure..." dit -elle en essayant de persuader son directeur .

Cependant, Dumbledore n'était pas de cet avis.

"C'est la seul famille qui leur reste! " affirma le directeur.

Mais, pourtant le professeur Mcgonagall n'abandonna pas .

" Ils vont devenir célèbre, surtout le garçon ! Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront leur nom ! " dit-elle.

" En effet , il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils grandissent à l'écart de tout cela, jusqu'à qu'ils soient prêt. " dit-il pour finir.

Et ainsi, Albus Dumbledore posa les deux enfants sur le palier du 4 Privet Drive. Derrière eux, Hagrid pleurait mais Dumbledore essaya de le réconforter.

"Allons, allons , après tout , ce n'est qu'un au revoir. " dit-il mais on voyait dans ses yeux aussi de la tristesse.

Il posa une lettre adressé à l'oncle et la tante des enfants : Mr et Mme Dursley. Puis, il se releva , regarda les deux enfants et dit :" Bonne Chance Harry et Rosalie Potter. "

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose et cela était une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

**4 février 1984 **

" Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça Pétunia ! Nous devons nous débarrasser d'un de ces deux monstres ! C'est la troisième fois ce mois ci qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, et je ne veux pas qu'ils contaminent notre Dudley ! " dit Mr Vernon visiblement énervé .

Sa femme s'assit sur le lit, la tête baissée et après un moment de réflexion, elle s'avança vers son mari, mit sa grande main fine sur l'épaule large de ce dernier.

" Nous devons garder le garçon, c'est apparemment le plus important des deux . J'emmènerais demain matin Rosalie à l'orphelinat de Londres! " dit Pétunia Dursley.

Vernon Dursley quitta la pièce, l'air rassuré tandis que Pétunia resta muette, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle espérait qu'elle ne regretterait pas cette décision .

5 février 1984

Ce matin, Pétunia Dursley avait dépose son fils Dudley et son neveu chez leur voisine Mme Figg, mais ne déposa pas la petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle l'installa dans le siège arrière de sa voiture tandis qu'elle conduisit vers Londres. Après trente minutes de route, elle arriva devant un bâtiment hostile. Elle monta les marches des escaliers, et tapa à la porte.

Quelques secondes après, une femme qui avait l'air d'être dans la quarantaine, ouvra la porte. Elle regarda ses visiteurs avant de les laisser rentrer.

"Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Agrippa Steadworthy, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? " demanda la bonne femme poliment .

"Puis-je vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ? " demanda Pétunia Dursley .

"Oui, bien entendu ! Ma chérie " dit-elle en se tournant vers la petite rousse , "pourrais-tu être une bonne jeune fille et nous attendre ici s'il te plaît ! " puis elle se retourna vers l'adulte et fit un geste de la main : " Suivez-moi ! "

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent petit à peu de l'enfant, et s'enfermèrent dans un bureau.

" Madame, je suis venu ici dans le but de vous laisser cette petite fille ! C'est une gamine très difficile à vivre et je ne peux la garder ! J'ai déjà un fils et un neveu à garder et je veux qu'ils grandissent sans mauvaises influence, ce qu'est cette petite sotte . " dit Mme Dursley d'un ton sec .

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Mme Steadwothy s'assit derrière son bureau et sorti certain documents .

" J'aurais besoin que vous me remplissez ces formulaires. Nous avons besoin de certaines informations et je vous assure que nous ferons tout pour faire de cette fille une bonne femme ! " dit la directrice e l'orphelinat d'un ton sérieux .

Pétunia Dursley prit le stylo que lui tendait la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, s'assit et compléta le formulaire en entier. Après quelques bonnes minutes , Mme Dursley posa le stylo et prit son sac, visiblement pressée de partir le plus rapidement possible.

"Voilà, tout est prêt ! " Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! " dit Pétunia

Elle sortit du bureau et se retrouva née à née avec la petite rousse avec qui elle était venu. Elle était sa tante, après tout, elle lui devait bien quelque chose. Pétunia s'agenouilla donc devant la petite fille et dit :

" Tu dois aller retrouver la bonne femme dans cette pièce Rosie ! Tu vas me manquer ! " dit-elle d'un en tremblant, puis elle reprit après quelques secondes , " Au revoir et Bonne chance Rosalie Lily Potter ! "

**12 Juillet 1986 **

"BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! "

Rosalie Lily Potter , cinq ans , bientôt six ans se réveilla en sursaut !

"Réveille toi ! Ne sois pas fainéante et va aider tes camarades à préparer la table ! " la voix de Mme SteadWorthy dit d'une manière agacée.

Rosalie se leva très vite, ne coiffa même pas ses cheveux, mit un jean, des converses et un haut au hasard et descendit les escaliers en courant.

En cuisine, il n'y avait que les deux cuisiniers : Mr et Mme Strong, les deux personnes que Rose aimait dans cet orphelinat. Mais, il n'y avait aucun enfant qui étaient là pour aider à préparer le petit déjeuner, bien entendue. Rose était habituée à ça . Souvent, elle devait faire les corvées des autres orphelins, elle se faisait traité par ses camarades et ses supérieurs comme si elle était une mauvaise élève qui leur apportait que des ennuis , à l'exception de Mr et Mme Strong. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à ces traitement.

Très vite, la petite fille se mit au boulot et prit les assiettes pour les amener dans le réfectoire, là ou tout le monde manger. C'était une grande pièce mais, en mauvaise état tout de même. En effet, les murs étaient fissurés et des araignées avaient tissées leur toiles dans les coins du murs tandis que de nombreuses fourmis se promenaient dur le sols et parfois, montaient même sur les tables.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait la table avant de poser l'assiette, Mme Steadworthy arriva dans la pièce d'un pas affolée .

" Ah ce n'est toujours pas près ! Tu n'est qu'une incapable ! Bon c'est pas grave, je demanderais à Caroline Twin de le faire, je suis sûre qu'elle fera mieux que toi ! En attendant, va te changer et mets tes plus belles tenus, tu as de la visite aujourd'hui et peut être qu'il décideront de t'emmener, alors là, ça sera notre jour de chance ! " dit-elle d'une voie aiguë .

Rose resta planté là, choquée. Quelqu'un était venue la voir ! Pas Possible ! Cela n'était pas arrivé dans les deux ans où elle avait été pensionnaire ici . Etais-ce sa famille qui regrettait de l'avoir laissé ici et étaient revenu la chercher ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre plus que Mme Steadworthy la fit sursautait .

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Bouge ! On n'a pas tout notre temps ! " cria t-elle a la petite d'une voie exaspérée .

Rose courut vers sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle regarda dans son armoire et prit la seule robe qu'elle avait, une robe noire qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre lors des grandes occasion . Elle l'enfila vite fait, après s'être débarrassée de ses vêtements habituels et descendit dans le hall, où se trouvait Mme Steadwothy avec un couple d'une trentaine d'année.

La femme était d'une élégance rare, elle portait une robe moulante rouge avec des talons noir . Ses cheveux étaient noire corbeaux tandis que ses yeux étaient bleu, comme la mer. L'homme avait l'air stricte, il portait un costume, il était grand et avait des cheveux marrons et des yeux noirs qui regardaient dans tous les sens d'un air dégoûté. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et donc sa femme et Mme Steadwothy se retournèrent et me firent face .

" Ah voilà, Miss Potter, on vous attendait ! " elle vint lui prendre la main et l'amena d'un pas pressée aux deux invités . "Voici Rosalie Potter, et Rose, voici Mr et Mme Strong. Ils cherchent à adopter et aimeraient te parler. " Elle se retourna vers les deux adultes , " vous pourrez peut être discuter dans mon bureau, je vous laisse tous les trois et des que vous avez fini, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre pour me faire part de votre décision ! "

Les Strongs et Rose se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'assirent sur trois chaises qui étaient disposés autour du bureau.

" Alors, Rose, dit moi, ça te plairait de venir vivre chez nous ? Nous avons une grande maison avec un jardin où tu pourras t'amuser et t'auras une chambre rien que pour toi ! " dit amicalement la bonne femme .

" J'aimerais beaucoup, madame . Ca me ferait même très plaisir. " dit Rose d'une voix timide , " je n'aime pas trop vivre ici . "

" Oh, c'est à nous que ça fait plaisir Rosie !" dit Mme Strong en souriant. "

Puis, ce fut à l'homme de prendre la parole.

"Cependant, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir avant de venir avec nous. " annonça Mr Strong.

" Oui, je vous écoute " dit la petite fille.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Mr Strong cherchait comment s'exprimer.

" Rosalie, tu es une sorcière ! " dit-il tout simplement.

" Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, les sorciers n'existent pas ! "

" Ah oui ? " dit la brune, " mais pourtant, regarde bien ça !"

Elle sortit de sa poche une baguette en bois et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à du latin et tout d'un coup du feu sortit de sa baguette et alluma la cheminée.

Rose regarda muette ce spectacle pendant quelques secondes.

" Ouah" pouvait-elle simplement dire .

" Et toi aussi, tu pourras faire mais seulement si tu viens avec nous. " dit Mr Strong.

" Bien sure que je viens avec vous, je veux apprendre à faire de la magie! " dit Rose enthousiaste.

" Dans ce cas, c'est réglé! Allons voir ta directrice ! " dit Mr Strong.

Et c'est comme ça que Rosalie Potter qui devait entrer dans le monde magique à 11 ans, y entra à l'âge de 5 ans. Elle changea son nom et devint Rosalie Lily Potter Strong. La petite fille espérait que sa vie avec ses nouveaux parents: Norman et Aurora Strong allait être meilleure que celles qu'elle avait vécu précédemment.

**30 juillet 1986 **

A peine réveillée ce matin là, Rose sut que le bon temps s'annonçait à Wiltshire, une banlieue d'Angleterre. Elle se leva de son grand lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel où de nombreux oiseaux se posaient sur les branches des arbres remplis de fleurs. Devant le Manoir Strong, se trouvait un autre manoir qui avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux. Elle avait souvent vu un garçon blond de son âge volait sur un balais autour de l'immense bâtisse mais ne l'avait jamais approché. Elle se déplaça vers son armoire et sortit une robe bleu que lui avait acheté sa mère adoptive. A la sortie de l'orphelinat, Aurora Strong avait insisté pour qu'elle aille faire du shopping trouvant les affaires de la petite rousse hideuses. Elle voulait lui achetée que des robes mais décida que la petite fille aurait tout de même besoin de pantalons.

Rose enfila la robe bleu et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En bas, Pitsi, l'elfe de maison de la famille préparait un petit déjeuner.

" Oh Miss Rosie qu'est ce que vous préférez ? Des oeufs au plat ou des Pancakes? " dit l'elfe de maison en souriant.

Des que Rose était arrivait dans le Manoir Strong, Pitsi appelait la nouvelle petite fille de la maison Miss Strong, Rose avait essayé de se faire appeler Rose ou Rosie par la petite créature mais elle l'appelait tout de même Miss Rosie, ce qui était déjà un grand progrès.

" Des oeufs feront l'affaires! Merci Pitsi. Est ce que t'as besoin d'aide par hasard ? " demanda Rose en souriant.

" Miss Rosie propose son aide à pauvre Pitsi ? Vous êtes tellement aimable et gentille Miss Rosie . Mais Pitsi doit faire son travaille ! " dit Pitsi en sautillant.

Tout d'un coup, Mme Strong entra dans la pièce avec de nombreuses lettres à la main et s'assise face à sa fille adoptive.

" Rose, nous avons décidé de te présenter au monde magique demain, pour tes six ans. " dit la femme de la maison, " Pour cela, j'ai préparée une fête en ton honneur. Le ministre de la magie, le directeur de Poudlard et pleins d'autre personnes seront présentes. Il y aura aussi quelques personnes de ton âge qui iront avec toi à Poudlard quand tu auras 11 ans. Au moins, tu auras des amis en allant à l'école plus tard. "

"Oh, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire une fête rien que pour moi. " dit Rose, tout en rougissant.

Mme Strong se leva et posa sa main fine sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

" Rose , nous ne le faisons pas que pour toi, ma chérie. Il est important que les membres du monde magique connaissent l'héritière Strong. Et fais moi plaisir, tutoie moi, je suis ta mère en quelque sorte après tout! Et appelle moi Aurora en attendant, même si ça me ferait plus plaisir que tu m'appelle Maman mais tu n'es pas encore habituée à tout ça ! J'espère qu'avec le temps, cela changera ! " dit Mme Strong.

" Oui bien sure Mme.. Euh, je voulais dire Aurora ! Merci beaucoup , en tout cas ! J'espère simplement ne pas me rendre ridicule ! " dit Rose la tête baissée.

" C'est pour cela que je vais t'aider ma chérie ! Rejoins moi dans une heure au salon, je t'apprendrais tout sur la façon dont tu as besoin de ton comporter demain ! " annonça Aurora tout en quittant la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, Rose rejoignit sa mère adoptive dans le salon où elle l'attendait déjà. Elle était assise sur un canapé marron avec un café à la main . Dès que Rose entra dans la pièce, la bonne femme leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face. Rose fit comme elle fut dire. Et la leçon débuta. Rose dut apprendre comment s'asseoir de manière élégante, elle fut instruite sur des choses à savoir sur le monde magique comme le Quidditch, les ministres comme Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie ou Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du bureau des aurors.

Ce soir là, alors que les trois membres de la famille mangeaient à table, Mr Strong demanda à Rose : " Alors dit moi un peu ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui lors de tes leçons avec ta mère ! " en regardant les deux filles de la maison.

Et ainsi, Rose lui racontas tout ce qu'elle savait.

" Mais, c'est très bien, cependant, quelque chose me gène dans tout ça. T'as t-on expliqué ce qu'est un sang-de-bourbe? " demanda t-il doucement.

Rose sentit sa mère adoptive se tendre.

" Un sang de quoi ? " demanda Rose perplexe.

Norman Strong regarda alors sa femme, en attendant plus un réponse de sa part qu'une de sa nouvelle fille.

" Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça ! " dit-elle d'une voie forte

" Mais pourtant, cette petite fille porte mon nom, et elle va être éduqué comme je l'entends ! Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Je sais que tu as été une Gryffondor, mais maintenant, c'est du passé, tes amis sang-de-bourbes ne sont plus rien et tu dois les oublier ! " répondit-il .

Il se tourna alors vers Rose et lui fit un sourire.

" Pour ta gouverne, Rosalie, un sang-de-bourbe est quelqu'un qui est né de parents moldus, et comme tu sais ce que sont des moldus, je vais commencer à t'expliquer certaines choses: Les moldus , sang-de-bourbe et même cracmols sont inférieurs à nous. Ils devraient même pas exister. Déjà que les sang-de-bourbe ont volé la magie de certains sorciers, c'est honteux et infâme. Ils sont répugnants et on ne devrait même pas les accepter à Poudlard. Cependant, certains ne sont pas d'accord avec nos idées, c'est pourquoi nous devons les faire taire ! Et quand, tu seras à Poudlard, ma petite Rosalie, tu ne t'approcheras pas d'eux, tu les traiteras comme les mauviettes qu'ils sont et tu marieras à un sorcier de sang-pur, un garçon qui sera nés de deux lignés de sang-pur ! " expliqua t-il . " As tu compris ? " demanda t-il d'une voix forte .

Rose regarda sa mère adoptive qui avait la tête baissée, les yeux tristes et elle se demandait pourquoi elle était ainsi. Sûrement, elle avait des amis sang-de-bourbe. Rose n'aimait pas ce mot, et elle savait que c'était cet homme qui était infâme. Peut-être qu'elle avait vécu avec des moldus horribles pendant quelques années, mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais allait aller avec son idée pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas avoir des problème avec Mr Strong dès le premier mois où elle a commencé à vivre avec eux. C'est pourquoi Rose ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

Mais Norman Strong visiblement pas content de sa réponse tapa du poing.

" Parle fille ! " lui cria t-il d'une voie dure.

" Oui, j'ai compris. " dit-il doucement, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Ce soir là, je montais plus tôt que d'habitude dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et regarda le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Après tout, chaque famille avait des problèmes, elle espérait seulement que tout se passerait bien ici. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de certaines valeurs, elle ne pouvait être d'accord avec son nouveau père.

Ce soir là, alors que Rose essayait de trouver le sommeil, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux, tandis que quelqu'un s'approchait de son lit. La petite fille sentait des mains froides et fines lui prendre la main, puis entendit une voie chuchoter tendrement.

" Dors bien Rosie, mais continue à croire aux valeurs auxquelles tu tiens, comme quand j'y ai cru quand j'étais plus jeune , et j'y croirais toujours. J'espère juste que tu seras plus forte que je l'ai été. " dit la voix de Aurora Strong.

Après quelques minutes, les mains de la bonne femme se détachèrent de la sienne, elle sentit Aurora se lever et sortir de la chambre en fermant doucement la chambre.

_J'espère juste que tu seras plus forte que je l'ai été._

Tels étaient les mots que Mme Strong avaient dit et qui resteront à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

_Voilà pour le 1er chapitre. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute d'orthographe, mai si quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec ça, ça serait merveilleux! En tout cas, je prendrais pas trop compte des reviews pour ce premier chapitre mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si il y en ait. Pour les chapitres suivants, par contre je serais un peu plus difficile! A la semaine prochaine (: _


End file.
